


Shadow of family

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Rupert Gilman is shot and people who Linda and Melinda grew up with are found dead.Can the Reagan find out what is going on
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 76
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have flashbacks to Linda and Melinda's childhood

Dark's house

Wait for us, Connor says as he and the rest of the team follow her to the hospital

St.Victors hospital

Hey Dark,Lisa says what brings you back here,is your knee acting up

No,Dark replies Rupert Gilman was brought in with a gun shot wound,where is he at now

He's in that room over there,Lisa says as she shows Dark the room

Rupert Gilman room

Hey,Dark says as she enters the room, what happened

I walked out of the building and this car pulled up to the curb and the passenger side window was open and the guy pulled his gun and shot me twice, Rupert replies

Can you describe the car or the person who shot you, Connor asks

No, Rupert says as he looks away from Dark

Connor why don't you step out and let the rest of the team know that he's going to be okay, Dark asks

Okay Dark, Connor says I will get some coffee too, and he leaves the room

You don't have to stay with me, Rupert says I don't need a babysitter

Why did you lie to us about not being able to describe the car or person who shot you,Dark asks bluntly

I didn't lie, Rupert says as he turns his head once again

It doesn't matter,Dark says, the camera caught the whole thing so I will catch them

NO DARK, Rupert says I want you to stay the hell out of it and that's an order

I don't think so,Dark says as she gets up to leave

Just this one time please don't get involved in this, Rupert says, just let it go

Outside Rupert Gilman room

Hey Dark,Danny says can he described the car or person who did this? 

Can yes but he won't,Dark says he actually ordered me to stay out of it

Are you going to obey the order, Sonny asks

Hell no,Dark replies I want two guards on his door at all times

What's the plan, Joe asks

Let's go and see what exactly the camera shows,Dark replies, but first I have to call Stella

Hey Stella,Dark says, I need you to come to St. Victor hospital

Are you okay, Stella asks as she wakes up Albert

Uncle Rupert was shot earlier and I want him surrounded by family,Dark says since I am going to try to get the person who did this

Be careful, Stella says and catch the bastards

Yep, Dark says as she hangs up her phone

Let's go,Dark says


	2. Chapter 2

Federal Building Communication room

Hey Slone Dark says, can you tell me what the camera shows

Yeah,Slone says but you ain't gonna like it

That car was there when Connor and I left,Dark says

Yep, Slone says now watch this

It looks like the passenger said something to Rupert before he shot him,Dark says

That's because he did, Slone says we have audio

What did he say,Dark asks

For money you betrayed the family, death is my revenge

That's not all, Slone says as he puts another video on

That's not from the same day, Dark says

Nope, Slone replies it's from two days ago

Who is that guy,Dark says, he looks so familiar to me

Don't know, Slone says but listen to what he says

We know that you work with her, get her to agree, the family will be watching

That doesn't make sense,Dark says

Dark, Sonny says we have to go to a crime scene

Remember to take a bunch of pictures,Dark says I will be in my office

Crime scene in the Bronx

What do we have, Danny asks

Male approximately 47 years old, Megan says he was shot

Who called it in, Sonny asks

The caller didn't give a name, Megan says she just said that there was a dead body

Let's get a bunch of pictures, Sonny says as he takes out the camera

Detective,we have his ID, Megan says he is Fletcher Grady,17474 Sherwin Dr, Staten Island

Thanks, Danny says as Sonny walks back to the car

Federal Building Dark's Office

We have a male named Fletcher Grady, Sonny says single gun shot is the cause of death

Hold up,Did you say Fletcher Grady,Dark says did he live at 17474 Sherwin Dr Staten island

Yes how did you know that,Danny asks

Linda and I went to a specific camp with him and his sister,Dark says

What do you remember about him, Connor asks

He was a great guy, Dark says he would be the first person to offer help with anything

When was the last time you saw him, Sonny asks

About a year ago, Dark replies I ran into him at the market when Linda asked me to go with her shopping

Do you know what he did for a living, Connor asks

He was a trust fund baby,Dark says he use to work in investments but he retired at the age of thirty when his parents died and left him and his sister Susie a large fortune

So what do we do now, Joe asks

Go to his house and see what you can find out there,Dark says and make sure you take pictures for me to see

What are you going to do, Danny asks

I am going to physical therapy and then I will be talking to Linda,Dark says

17474 Sherwin Dr Staten island

WOW!! This is a beautiful house, Sonny says, I love the architect and design of the stonework

It kinda stands out in this neighborhood, Joe says

I have never seen a house like this one, Danny says as they go inside

I have, Connor says,Dark actually owns a summer home on Martha's vineyard and it looks just like this

Do you see the area of the wall behind you Sonny, Joe asks,it looks like something was hanging there

Guys we have a problem,Danny says

What is the problem, Joe asks as he walks into the room

Are those pictures of Dark and Linda, Sonny asks

Yes, Connor says,there are also pictures of Dark and Linda with Erin and Linda with Sean and Jack

What the hell is going on, Danny asks as his phone rings

Reagan,Danny says as he answers his phone

Hello Detective, I can see that you have found the pictures of your family and sister in law,a woman's voice says

Who is this,Danny asks

My name is not important, the woman says but what is important is that more people must die

Why, Danny asks

For retribution, the woman says as she hangs up the phone

What's wrong Danny, Sonny asks

A woman just called me and said that she knew that we find the pictures and although she refused to say her name she did say that more people would die for retribution, Danny says

Let's get back to the office, Joe says I have a few questions for Dark

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Digger,Where's Dark, Joe asks

She is in Rupert's Office,Digger says with Slone

We found some pictures of her, Linda and Erin and the boys, Sonny says

If someone is threaten her family she will kill them, Mason says

You do know that Rupert Gilman is actually her Uncle,Danny says

No, they didn't know that,Dark says as she limps into the room

Where the hell are your crutches, Danny asks

The doctor said that I could stop using them as long as I don't try to run in a marathon,Dark replies

We have a problem, Joe says we found pictures of you, Linda, Erin and the boys at Fletcher house

Will that's not the only problem,Dark says I did a quick search of Rupert's office and I found this

What is that, Joe asks

Right before my parents adopted me they went on a trip with Rupert and Lily,Dark says and it looks like Lily was pregnant with Rupert's child

Why is that a problem, Danny asks, married people have kids

Rupert was sterile due to an injury he suffered in the war,Dark says there's no way that he was the father

Then why did he keep the picture of her being pregnant, Joe asks

He didn't,Dark says, when Lily died Rupert burned every picture of her that he had and I found this letter with it

What does the letter say, Sonny asks

It says that time will not erase the truth,we know that you work for her, get her to agree, the family will be watching,Dark says

What does that mean, Joe asks


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea, Dark says but you can bet your ass I will find out

Dark's house

Thanks for coming over,Dark says as she sits down

We got here as fast as possible, Albert says, Rupert said to tell you to let this go

I have no intentions of leaving it alone, Dark says I have a question for you Aunt Stella

What's the question, Stella asks

When did Lily have a baby,Dark asks as she hands Stella the picture

Where did you get this from, Stella asks

Someone sent it to Rupert with a note saying that we know you work with her, get her to agree the family will be watching,Dark says and when he was shot the man who shot him said that for money you betrayed the family

Leave it alone, Stella says,it has nothing to do with you

It does have something to do with me,Dark says he is my uncle

No he's not, Stella says he is my brother in law but at this point in time he is not kin to you.

What is going on,Dark says he lied to me and now you are saying that he isn't my family so what the hell is going on

We need to go, Stella says as she walks out of the house

I'm sorry Dark, Albert says but in this case I think that it would be best if you left it alone, and he leaves

Federal Building Dark's Office next day

Hey your here early, Sonny says as he walks into the room

Is everything ok, Joe asks

Last night I told Aunt Stella about the picture of Lily and she said that I need to leave this alone just like what Rupert said,Dark replies

Why would she say that,Danny asks as he hands Dark a cup of coffee

I don't know,Dark says for the first time in my life Stella said that he wasn't my family and for some reason it really pissed me off

How much do you know about your family before you were adopted, Connor asks

Not much,Dark says,my parents were disowned and I was raised with just Stella, Albert, Amber, Steve, Lily Rupert, and my parents, Linda was a part of my family but we were raised as cousins

Is Stella related to your mom or dad, Sonny asks

She's married to my dad's brother,Dark says of the family that I was raised around only Amber and Dave are related to my mom

We need to find out more about your family, Sonny says

Good luck,Dark says as she gets up and walks out saying I need some air.

There's something bothering her,Connor says she called her aunt Amber and was told to stay out of this

Why wouldn't they want her to be involved, Joe asks

Because she is adopted,Slone says she is not going to like what I just found but she needs to see it

What do you have,Dark asks as she walks back in the office

Follow me, Slone says as he leaves the room

Federal Building Communication room

I decided to go back to the day we installed the camera and I found this, Slone says as he pushes the play button

OMG, Sonny says that's our victim Fletcher Grady

Yes he met with Rupert Gilman at least once a week for the last year,Slone says but that's not what I wanted to show you

The car is in this picture,Dark says that is the same car as the one who was in the shooting

It's the same person too, Slone says,

Wait a minute,Dark says I know him

How do you know him, Danny asks

Linda introduce me to him back in college,Dark says his name is Robert Blackstone and he said that he was going to be an investment banker

I didn't know that you and Linda went to the same college,Danny says

We went to NYU for basic college courses and then she transferred to nursing school and I went to Harvard Law School,Dark says

How can you remember his name and what he said that he was planning on doing, Joe asks

I pay attention to people who give me a weird vibe and his vibes screamed stay away from me I am not what you think,Dark says

Could it be possible that what happened to Rupert really doesn't have anything to do with you, Sonny asks

No, Danny says, he works for her, and she is the boss

Isn't Rupert the boss over us, Sonny asks

Not really, Joe says as a matter of fact Dark is in charge of the entire agency but because she absolutely will not do politics the agency asked if she knew someone who can help her deal with the political side of what we do

Why don't you just handle the politics side yourself, Sonny asks

I find it a bore and I also believe that most politicans are criminals and I only have two ways to deal with criminals,Dark says

What are the two ways you deal with criminals, Sonny asks

They are either in jail or dead,Dark replies as her phone rings

Hello Linda,Dark says as she answers her phone

Dark I really need to talk to you can you please come to met me at the Pastel Pastry Cafe, Linda says in a rush

Okay I will be there in a few minutes,Dark says as she hangs up

Is everything ok with Linda, Joe asks

I'm not sure,Dark says she sounded stressed about something and she was in a rush to ask me to meet her

You go meet Linda and we will continue with the case of who killed Fletcher Grady, Danny says as Dark leaves the room

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Linda says as she sits down

Are you okay Linda,Dark asks

No, Linda says I need your help

What's going on,Dark asks

I am being followed, Linda says

What do you mean you are being followed,Dark asks

I received this in the mail today, Linda says as she gives pictures to Dark

This was taken last week,Dark says I remember that you were wearing my jacket

Should I tell Danny about this, Linda asks

Absolutely,Dark says he needs to know, but I will have Ava keep an eye on you if it will make you feel safer

Yes I have already seen her in the car over there, Linda says

I need to get back to work,Dark says as Ava walks up

What do you need me to do,Ava asks

Someone has been following Linda and they sent her some pictures so I want you to keep her safe,Dark says as she walks away

Federal Building Conference room

How was your meeting with Linda,Danny says

Danny I don't want you to freak out but someone has been following Linda and they sent her pictures,as of right now I have Ava keeping her safe but I think that she would feel better if you were home,Dark says

I will be back in the morning, Danny says as he leaves the room


	4. Chapter 4

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says as he hugs Linda,are you okay

I'm fine, Linda says I am a little scared because of the pictures

Let me see them Danny asks,as Linda hands him the picture

Dark said that one was taken just last week,Linda says

Linda,do you know a man named Fletcher Grady and Robert Blackstone, Danny asks

Fletcher was a friend of mine and Dark's from camp, Linda says and I introduced Dark to Robert Blackstone back in college

What do you remember about Robert Blackstone, Danny asks

Dark didn't like him, Linda says he was suspended from NYU for something

Okay, Danny says let's go watch a movie or something

Dark's house

Hey Dark,Amber says as Dark walks up to the porch

What are you doing here,Dark asks

I was sent here by Rupert,Amber replies

I am working on a murder investgation,Dark says as she walks in to her house

I know you better than that,Amber says but you need to let Rupert being shot go

Fletcher Grady was a friend of mine,Dark says and I will find the person who killed him

Stay out of it Dark,Amber says you have no idea what is really going on

Then why don't you explain it to me,Dark snaps

I can't,Amber says,of all of us you are never allowed to know

We will see about that,Dark replies

Melinda, you are as stubborn as Celeste,Amber says,if you really want to do this talk to a man named Jasper Reilly, and then Amber left the house

Federal Building Conference room next morning

Hey Danny, Sonny says is Linda and the boys okay

Yes, Danny says Dark put some agents on the boys and Ava is watching after Linda

Hey Dark, Joe says you look like shit

Fuck you Joe,Dark says as she sits down next to Danny

Are we in a bad mood, Joe asks

Don't make me smack you,Dark says as she sips her coffee

What's wrong, Sonny asks

My aunt Amber was at my house last night to tell me to let this go and when she realized that I wasn't going to do it she told me to talk to a man named Jasper Reilly,Dark says so I called him

What did he say, Connor asks

He said that before I was adopted by my parents that they were given the opportunity to adopt a different child,Dark says

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

It seems that Aunt Lily was married before she married Rupert,Dark says and she wanted to give her baby up for adoption to my parents

So what happened, Sonny asks

The day before Lily gave birth she called my mom and told her that she was not going to give the baby up anymore, she was keeping her baby,Dark says

Growing up what was your memory of Lily,Danny asks

She always seemed sad,Dark says I remember playing with Linda in the garden and she would just sit down and watch us with a sad smile

I wonder why she was sad,Joe says

I talked to my mom and dad lawyer and he said that mom didn't want her around me and Linda,Dark says

Is it possible that you are actually Lily's daughter, Sonny asks

No,Dark replies, I was born in 75 and she was pregnant in 70 so there's no way I could be her child

I wonder if she was sad because she lost her child and seeing her sister have one made her feel better,Joe says

According to Jasper my mom actually banned her from our house,Dark says

Did he say why your mom did that, Danny asks

He said that my mom caught Lily trying to take me out of the house in the middle of the night,Dark says

How old were you when that happened, Sonny asks

I was eight years old,Dark says, she went into a mental hospital for a couple of years after that.

Did you see her after that, Joe asks

Not until my parents died,Dark says, she would come over to Stella's house from time to time but I didn't talk to her

Why not, Connor asks

I didn't like her much,Dark says she kept stroking my hair and I didn't like it so Amber told her to stop touching me

What did Stella say about it, Danny asks

She told me that if Lily does anything that I don't like I was to tell her or Amber immediately,Dark says

It could be possible that after she lost her child she thought you were that child, Connor says

Hey Dark,Slone says I need you in communication

Okay,Dark says, Joe I want you and Danny and Sonny to go to the MEs office and find out what she discovered in the death of Fletcher Grady

Yeah, Connor says as Dark walks out of the office

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Sonny, Megan says as the team walks in

Hey,I am here too, Joe says

Hey Danny, Megan says as she walks by Joe

Dark sent us to find out what you got in the death of Fletcher Grady, Joe says

He was shot point blank with a bullet the size of my pinky, Megan says the bullet impacted his ribcage and splintered into his heart killing him instantly

So he was killed most likely by a 9mm, Danny says

There's one more thing I found, Megan says he had sex at least ten minutes before he was killed

How can you tell that, Sonny asks

His penis was still ingorged from sex, Megan says he also has a few bite marks on his neck and shoulder

Okay, Joe says, can you run a toxicology report

Why would she need to run a toxicology report, Danny asks

Because Dark would want her to, Joe replies

I have already sent it off and I am waiting on the results, Megan replies as they leave the office

Federal Building Communication room

What do you have Slone, Dark asks as she walks into the room

Mason and I have been monitoring the cameras since Rupert was shot and last night we got this,Slone says as he pushes the play button

That's Robert Blackstone,Dark says

Keep watching, Mason says as Robert opens the door to the building

He came inside the building,Dark says

He tried to get into your office and he also tried to get into Rupert's office, Mason says

Can you pull up the key card time card to see who's key card he used to gain access to the building,Dark says

I already have, Mason says, he used Rupert's key card

That means that Rupert gave him the key card because Rupert had his key card at the hospital yesterday morning,Dark says

I am beginning to think that the shooting was staged,Slone says because he was already wearing a kevlar vest.

Mason, I want you to go to the archives records and pull the file of Rupert's employment with us,Dark says, I want to know who else has that information

Why do you want to know that, Mason asks

Because of what he was told in the letter, you work with her, get her to agree the family will be watching,Dark says I believe that someone is threaten him and I want to know who it is and why

Yep,Slone says but you need to see this

What's that,Dark asks as Slone pulls up another video from a month ago

That's Fletcher Grady,Dark says and Aunt Stella


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, Mason says I am officially confused

I need to talk to Linda,Dark says as she calls Ava to bring Linda to the office

What is going on,Slone asks

I need Digger and Mason to go to NYU and speak to the administrator of students to find out what the official record of suspension was for Robert Blackstone,Dark says

Okay Dark, Mason says as they leave the room

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Linda says as she walks into the room

I need to ask you a few questions,Dark says as she sits down

What's going on, Linda asks

Outside of the time we ran into Fletcher Grady at the market, when was the last time you saw him,Dark says

I saw him about a month or two after I was released from the hospital after you got me away from the cartel, Linda says,

What did you talk about, Dark says

He said that he read that I was killed in a helicopter crash and he was glad to see me alive, Linda says

Was that all you talked about,Dark asks

No, Linda says I told him that you were back in the city, Linda says,why are you asking me about him

Fletcher was killed the other day,Dark says and he is somehow involved with Rupert.

OMG, Linda says I just remembered that he asked where you worked

Do you remember Robert Blackstone,Dark asks

Yes I do, Linda says, for some reason you really didn't like him

Did you know that he was accused of sexual misconduct back in college,Dark asks

I heard that he was suspended for misconduct but I thought he said that it was academic misconduct, Linda replies

No, Dark says he tried to rape Jessica Marks, she immediately reported him

How do you know that, Linda says

He said that she was to blame because of how she was dressed,Dark says but I want to know what NYU said that he was suspended for

What's going on with you, Linda asks you seem angry about something

Do you remember Stella's younger sister Lily,Dark asks

Yes I do, Linda says she seemed to always be sad

I think that something happened to her child after she decided to keep it and she blamed my mom,Dark says

Why would she blame your mom, Linda asks

Before my parents adopted me, they were going to adopt her child but the day before she gave birth she called my mom and said that she wasn't going to give the baby up for adoption and she was going to keep her baby,Dark replies

Why would Rupert be willing to give up his child, Linda says

The child wasn't his,Dark replies Lily was married to someone else at that time

Who was she married to, Linda asks

Doesn't matter,Dark says he died years ago in a car accident

What is going on, Danny asks as he walks into the office

I needed to ask Linda some questions regarding both Fletcher Grady and Robert Blackstone,Dark replies

Was Fletcher Grady married, Sonny asks

Fletcher didn't have a wife, Linda says

That's odd, Sonny says he had sex minutes before he was killed

Fletcher didn't have a wife, but he did have a boyfriend,Dark says

Boyfriend, Joe says

I didn't tell you that he was gay,Dark says he told me that back in camp

What kind of camp did you go to, Sonny asks

As you know I graduated from my nursing school top of my class, Linda says because I was considered very smart

I was considered a child prodigy,Dark says and we would go to Camp knowledge

What is camp knowledge, Joe asks

It's a summer camp for children who received high scores on a variety of tests that were administrater by the education system of New York City,Dark replies

Something else is bothering you, Linda says

We have video evidence that Fletcher and Stella met several times about a month ago,Dark says and Robert Blackstone tried to get into my office last night

How did he get into the building, Joe asks

Rupert had to give him his key card because he used it to enter the building,Dark says

What should we do now, Connor asks

We catch the person who killed Fletcher Grady,Dark replies


	6. Chapter 6

St.Victors hospital Rupert Gilman room

Hey Dark, Stella says as Dark walks into the room

Rupert Gilman you are under arrest for the unlawful passing out of a federal Building key card,Dark says as she cuffs Rupert to the bed

What are you doing, Stella asks

My job,Dark says, Fletcher Grady was murdered the other day and last night Robert Blackstone tried to get into my office using Rupert's key card

It wasn't supposed to happen like that, Rupert says as he looks at Stella

What does you work for her, get her to agree the family will be watching mean,Dark says as she crossed her arms

I can't tell you, Rupert says

How about for money you betrayed the family,Dark says,or how about the fact that you being shot was staged

Calm down dear, Stella says I guess we should tell her

We can't, Rupert says we made a promise

I already know that I wasn't my parents first choice to adopt,Dark says I spoke to Jasper Reilly

How did you find out about him, Stella asks

Amber told me that if I wasn't going to let this go to talk to him, Dark replies so I did

So you know that Lily was pregnant and had promised to let your parents adopt the child but the day before she gave birth she called your mom and said that she changed her mind and would be keeping her baby, Stella says

Yes I know that,Dark replies

What you didn't know was that the baby died six weeks after she was born, Rupert says, when your parents adopted you Lily was upset

Why was she upset about my parents adopting me,Dark asks

She tried to get to adopt you or Linda but she was denied, and then your mom was cleared to adopt you and Lily was upset about it, Rupert says, which is why she tried to take you away from your mom

What does any of that have to do with what's going on right now,Dark asks

Do you remember the camp you went to with Linda, Stella asks

Camp knowledge,Dark says yes I remember it

It wasn't just a camp, Stella says it was a safe place for you to be hidden at

Why would my parents need to hide me,Dark asks

To protect you from Lily's ex husband and his family, Rupert says

At that moment Dark's phone rings

Hello Slone, what is it,Dark says

I need you to get back to the office, Slone says we have a major problem

I'm on my way,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

You need to be very careful, Rupert says, as she leaves the room

We have to make sure that she is not hurt, Stella says as she walks out of the room too

Federal Building Conference room

Okay Slone,Dark says I am here so what's up

Robert Blackstone was suspended from NYU for sexual assult but he was also stripped of his investment banker job for sexual harassment of a female employee,Digger says

I ran Robert's name though our datebase and he lived in the same apartment complex as you,Slone says

Did you know that he was a neighbor,Digger asks

No, because he isn't,Dark says, when I bought the complex he was evicted from his apartment due to non-payment of his rent

What do you mean he was evicted,Digger says he was trying to get in when we arrested him

He hasn't lived there for almost three years,Dark says

What the hell is going on with this case, Mason says

Rupert did give him the key card and he also staged the shooting but he refuses to say why, Connor says as he walks into the room

I am going to ask you all to do something that I normally wouldn't ask,Dark says

What do you want us to do, Joe asks

I want you to run the name Celeste Hawkins, Andrew Glasgow,Lily Frost,and Rupert Gilman though our datebase in Virginia,Dark says

Why would you want to do that,Danny asks

Because my parents are dead and I can't get the truth from Stella or Rupert,Dark replies

What do you mean you can't get the truth from them, Sonny asks

I have always been able to tell when they are lying to me and tonight they were both given me a snow job,Dark says

Let's run it, Mason says

Also run the name Marcus Frost ,Dark says since he was the child's father

You got it Dark, Mason says as he leaves the room

What lie did they try to tell you, Danny asks

That Lily tried to adopt me and Linda,Dark replies which I know is a lie because the year we were born Lily was in France the entire year

Why would they tell you that if you knew it was a lie, Sonny asks

They don't know that I have retentive memory,Dark says

We should all head out to get some rest, Joe says

I plan on staying here tonight,Dark says

Do you want me to stay with you, Connor asks

No I have Beauwolf in my office so I will see you tomorrow morning,Dark replies as she leaves the room

Something is not right, Joe says, I think that we should have a conversation with Amber


	7. Chapter 7

Winslow palace and hotel

Hello Detective Reagan,Amber says as she lets Danny and Joe inside her room

We need to talk to you about something regarding Dark, Joe says

Melinda,Amber says her name is Melinda

I know that, Joe replies but I call her by her nickname of Dark

What do you want to talk to me about,Amber asks

Rupert Gilman, his wife Lily, Celeste Hawkins and Andrew Glasgow, Danny says

You want to know about the adoption that didn't happen,Amber says

Why did Lily change her mind and decide to keep her child, Joe asks

Money,Amber says,her husband family the Frost had a lot of money, not as much as Celeste and Andrew but more than Lily

So basically she was paid to keep the child, Danny says

Oh no my dear detective,Amber says she was paid to carry the child and she was to give the child to her husband sister upon the birth which she did

Why would Rupert says that the child died six weeks after it was born, Joe asks

Because he did,Amber says

He?? Joe asks

Yes,Amber says they didn't mention that the baby was a boy

No, Joe says if that's the case then why did Lily try to take Dark away from her mom

Because Lily was trying to get more money,Amber says,she went into the mental hospital to keep from going to prison, Celeste Hawkins was vicious when it came to protecting her girl.

Why wouldn't Stella or Rupert just tell Dark the truth, Joe says

Because of a death bed promise they made to Lily,Amber says

Can I ask you something, Danny says

Sure,Amber says

What does for money you betrayed the family , death is my vengeance and you work for her, get her to agree the family will be watching mean exactly, Danny says

It means that Rupert and Stella are going to try to get Dark to back off and let this go,Amber says,which is stupid because she is just as stubborn as her mom

Sounds like you care about Dark, Joe says

She is my niece,Amber says I watched her grow up and become the force that she is

Maybe you should tell her the truth, Joe says

I can't because I am her mom's sister and the people who are involved are from her dad's side of the family,Amber says

Thank you for your help,Danny says as he and Joe leave

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Linda says with a smile, how are you feeling today

My knee hurts,Dark replies I forgot that I was supposed to soak it last night

You need to take care of yourself, Linda says

I have a question for you,Dark says as she sips her coffee

What's the question, Linda asks

When you first got back from being held hostage did you feel like you were being treated differently than the way you were treated before you got taken,Dark asks

No, Linda says I mean with Erin but she has gone back to the way she treated me when I first married Danny

Since I have been back to the office after I got injured from my little fall everyone is walking on eggshells around me,Dark says

I think that has more to do with you getting triggered when Jackie was killed, Linda replies

Maybe,Dark says but I don't like it

Tell them that, Linda says as Erin walks up

Hey Dark, Linda, Erin says I hate to bother you but Henry asked me to ask you to come over next weekend for a cookout

I will try,Dark says as Stella walks up with Albert

Hello my dear, Stella says as she sits down next to Linda

I am not speaking to you,Dark says coldly

Look, Albert says I know you are mad and I agree with you, you have a right to know what is going on

Stella and Rupert lied to me point blank and on top of it she brought my mom into,Dark says

When did I lie, Stella asks

When you said that Lily tried to adopt me or Linda,Dark replies that was a lie

How was it a lie, Albert asks as he looks at Stella who has dropped her head

The year that Linda and I were born in 75 Lily was living in France, Dark says I have read the letter you wrote to dad about how much the french country side was helping her and Rupert

I had forgotten that she was not in the states at the time of your birth, Stella says as she looks at Dark

You lied to me,Dark says as she stands up and I hate a liar and she walks away

Linda, Albert says I need you to talk to Dark when she calms down some

She is never going to forgive us, Stella says as she and Albert leave

Federal Building Conference room

I ran your mom and dad's name though our datebase and I got nothing but good things about them, Slone says I also ran Rupert name and the same thing but when I ran Lily Frost and her ex husband name I got back a few things that aren't good

Like what,Dark says

Like Lily was comitted to a mental hospital three different times, Slone says the first time was when she was nineteen,then again right before she gave birth and she was admitted for the third time around 83 which is about the same time as you turning right

WOW,Dark says I didn't know that she was comitted three times,I knew that she was comitted once

The Frost family apparently paid her almost half a million dollars to give birth to a baby and let her husband's sister take custody of the child immediately after she gave birth, Slone says

That why she decided not to let my parents adopt the child,Dark says they wouldn't buy a child and she was selling hers

It gets worse, Slone says, the baby boy died six weeks after he was born and the sister of her ex husband had a mental break down and comitted suicide just after the funeral service was done, the ex husband died in a freak car accident and she married Rupert exactly two weeks after her ex husband death

Dig deeper,Dark says I want to know how Fletcher Grady and Robert Blackstone fit into this case

Yep,Slone says I will keep you posted


	8. Chapter 8

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says we are going out to eat, would you like to join us

No, Dark replies I want to know what you and Danny thought you were doing going to talk to Amber

We were just trying to get more information, Joe says

What did she tell you,Dark asks

She knows more than she is saying but she refuses to speak to you about it because she is your mom's sister and the people who are involved are your dad's family, Joe says

I think it's time for me to go talk to the one person who I know will tell me the truth,Dark says as Slone enters the office

Hey Dark, I need you to come back to the communication center,Slone says, I have to show you what Mason found

Communication Center

What did you find Mason,Dark says as she walks into the room

From Thanksgiving right up to last month Fletcher Grady and your Aunt Stella met here at the office every two weeks

Did you find out anything more on Lily's first husband,Dark asks

Yes,Slone says Marcus Frost was not just Lily's ex husband,he also had power of attorney over her and when he died , the power of attorney went to Stella

Why would you have power of attorney over someone else, Mason says

I have power of attorney over Linda,Dark says

Why do you have power of attorney over her, Mason asks

Her family would let her die so when we were eighteen years old we gave each other power of attorney over health decisions,Dark replies

I also found out that the accident that killed Marcus Frost was deemed to be a delibrate act of death, Mason says

What does that mean,Slone asks

It means that the car was either tampered with or he was hit delibratly, Dark replies

Russell Hollins was charged for manslaughter because he caused the accident that killed Marcus Frost but before it could go to trial all the evidence disappered, Mason says

I have to go,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Danny, Joe,I want you to come with me,Dark says as she is walking down the hallway

Where are we going, Danny asks

To speak to someone who will tell me the truth,Dark says as she walks outside of the building

Wintergreen Hall

Woah, Joe says as Dark pulls up in front of the house

Let's go inside,Dark says as it starts to rain

Hey Sabrina,Where are you,Dark yells as she walks into the house

The madam is in the library, the butler says as he takes their coats

Bring me a cup of coffee and some lunch,Dark says

Very good, would the two gentlemen like something as well, the butler asks

Yes, coffee and lunch,Dark replies as she walks towards the library

Hello Grandma,Dark says as she walks into the library

Hello my dear Melinda, Sabrina says as she gives Dark a kiss on the cheek and a hug

Grandma this is Joe and Danny Reagan,Dark says as she introduced them

What brings you all the way out here, Sabrina asks

Rupert was shot about a week ago and he asked me to leave it alone, but Fletcher Grady was killed and in the course of the investigation we discovered that Fletcher met with Stella several times,Dark says

Seems like the rooster has come home to roast, Sabrina says as the butler brings in coffee and food

Thank you Gregory,Dark says as he leaves the room

I wouldn't have come here except for the fact that Stella lied to me,Dark says

What did she lie to you about, Sabrina asks

She claimed that Lily tried to adopt me or Linda but she wasn't even in the states when we were born,Dark says

Can I ask you a question ma'am, Joe asks

What is the question, Sabrina asks

Do you know what for money you betrayed the family, death is my vengeance, and you work with her,get her to agree the family will be watching, Joe asks

Let me guess, Rupert received a letter with a picture of a pregnant Lily and it was enclosed with the whole family watching, Sabrina asks

Yes, Dark says and the person who shot him said for money you betrayed the family, death is my vengeance, but I believe that the shooting was staged

Why do you think that, Sabrina asks

Rupert was wearing a kevlar vest,Dark says as she sips her coffee

I think that you should have this, Sabrina says as she opens up a drawer on her desk and gives Dark a bunch of papers

Can you tell us anything about what is going on,Danny asks

As you know Celeste Hawkins and Andrew Glasgow were disowned by the families, Sabrina says but some of us chose to ignore the fact that we abandoned them after they adopted Dark

You mean Stella, Albert, Amber Steve, Davey and Rupert, Joe asks

I was actually referring to myself, Sabrina says I asked my step son if I could visit with him and his small family

Step son, Danny says

I am a second wife to Charles Glaslow, Sabrina says as she pours her a glass of wine

I thought that you didn't have anything to do with your dad's family, Danny says

Like me, most of my dad's family don't consider Sabrina family either, Dark says

I think that you should talk to Victor, Sabrina says he might have some information about this

Thank you,, Dark says

As for Stella,I think I will be having a chat with her about lying to you, Sabrina says as she stands up

Thank you for your help,Dark says as she stands up and gives Sabrina a hug

Anytime my dear, Sabrina says as they leave

That house is fantastic, Joe says

You should see the garden,Dark says I learned to ride a bike in the backyard

I thought that you lived in a penthouse apartment, Danny says

We did but we would visit with Sabrina at least twice a month,Dark says after Charles died

Federal Building Conference room

Where have you been, Connor says, I have tried to call you

What is the matter,Dark says as she sits down

You received this letter from Fletcher Grady, Connor says as he hands Dark the letter

Hey Dark, Mason says, Stella wants to talk to you tomorrow morning at 9,at Pastel Pastry Cafe,I said that I would tell you the message

I think I should go and check on Beauwolf,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Where did you go, Connor asks

A place called Wintergreen Hall, Joe says

You got to meet Sabrina Glaslow, Connor says

Yeah,Danny says why is that so shocking

Sabrina Glaslow hasn't been seen in public since her son Arthur Andrew Glasgow died, Connor says I know that Stella doesn't like her

Dark's house

Hey Beauwolf,Dark says I guess we should get some dinner

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark

Don't be grouchy to me, I have been working,Dark says

Beauwolf looks at Dark and shakes his head

You are being ridiculous,Dark says

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks again,then he grabs Dark jacket and runs

Bring it back,Dark orders, you know that I am not allowed to run

Beauwolf brings Dark's jacket back and licks her across the face

You need a tic tac or breath mint,Dark says as she walks into her house

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON,Dark says as she sees her living room is completely destroyed


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Connor,Dark says as she paces outside of her house

What's wrong, Connor says

I need you to get over here and bring the team, Dark says

What's going on, Connor asks

Someone has been in my house and my living room is destroyed,Dark says

We are on our way, Connor says as he hangs up

Later on at Dark's house

What do you think they were looking for, Joe asks

The person who did this left prints everywhere,Digger says as he is lifting prints

Who has access to your house, Sonny asks as he takes pictures

Linda is the only one who has a key,Dark says

We will have to run the prints to find out who broke into your house,Digger says

No we don't,Dark says I installed cameras in my house

We have video evidence of the person who did this, Joe says

Yes, Dark replies as she turns on the camera video

That's Robert Blackstone,Dark says I thought you arrested him

We did but he was granted bail and someone paid it, Connor says

Who's that with him, Sonny asks

That's Stella,Dark says as she increases the volume of the audio

We can't take anything out of the house, Stella says and don't break anything either

Why are we doing this, Robert asks

We need to distract Dark from Rupert's problem long enough to get the family to back off and leave us alone, Stella says as she turns over a drawer

Why don't you just tell her that the Frost family is threaten y'all, Robert asks

Because we don't deserve for her to help us out with this, Stella says as they leave the house

I am going to kill her,Dark says

Calm down, Joe says I have a better idea

Do it, Dark says I don't care

St.Victors hospital Rupert Gilman room

Hello Rupert, Sabrina says where is that brat Stella at

I don't know, Rupert says as he gets nervous

You don't know, Sabrina says I find that hard to believe especially since she is helping you out by lying to Dark

We don't have any choice, Rupert says, they are not going to back off until I get them what they need

Dark has a very good way to make people back off, Sabrina says as she stands up, tell Stella and Albert I demand to see them both before the end of day tomorrow, and she walks out of the room

Oh no,, Rupert says what have I done, Sabrina is going on the warpath and Stella is no match for her

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says sorry we are late but we had something to do

Danny, Linda says shakily, I got mugged

What happened, Danny asks, and where was Ava

I sent Ava to pick up Sean and there was a knock on the door and some guy grabbed me by my throat and said that if I don't get Dark to back off he will come back and kill my son, Linda says

Any idea who this person was,Danny asks

I flipped him onto the floor and he broke free and ran, Linda says he was wearing a mask

What's going on,Ava asks as she walks up to the house with Sean

Someone tried to attack Linda, Danny says and he was put in his place by Linda

Did you get a look at him or his vehicle,Ava asks


	10. Chapter 10

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Connor says as he walks into the room

You look like shit, Joe says as he hands Danny a cup of coffee

Someone tried to scare Linda, Danny says she defended herself but I think she is still being watched

I know, Connor says Dark talked to her this morning and she is going to go stay with Henry until this gets resolved

Where are we on suspects in the murder of Fletcher Grady, Danny asks

We only have one suspect and we can't locate him because he left the city the same day as the murder, Sonny says and I don't know why but Dark wants us to go to the communication center

Let's go, Danny says

Communication Center

Hey Dark, Joe says as Ava leaves the room, is everything ok

Ava and Cliff are going to be taking care of Linda's security,Dark says as Slone walks into the room

Thanks for joining us, Slone says, I took the video from your house Dark and I scrubbed it, Stella used the backdoor hide a key to enter the house

I guess she forgot that you have cameras all over your property, Mason says as he shows another angle

She's in so much trouble, Joe says as he looks at Dark

Dark,Rydar says as he pokes his head in the room, There's a woman here to see you

What's her name, Danny asks

Sabrina Glaslow,Rydar says I have her waiting in your office

I will be right back,Dark says as she leaves the room

Who is Sabrina Glaslow, Mason asks

She's Dark grandma, Connor says

Dark's Office

Hello my dear, Sabrina says as Dark walks into the office

What brings you here,Dark asks

I don't like people who lie to family, Sabrina says

How do you feel about people who break into family members home and ransacks the living room,Dark mutters

Who broke into your home, Sabrina asks

Stella and Robert Blackstone entered my house and ransacked the living room yesterday,Dark says

Where can I find her, Sabrina asks

If she isn't at the apartment then she will be at the hospital with Rupert except she wants to meet with me at the Pastel Pastry Cafe in about twenty minutes,Dark replies

You are to remain here, Sabrina says I need to have a chat with her and Albert

Yes ma'am,Dark says as Sabrina leaves the office

St.Victors hospital Rupert Gilman room

We have a problem, Rupert says

I am doing everything to keep Dark busy, Stella says as Albert just shakes his head

We pissed Dark off so badly that she went to the one person who we are all scared of, Rupert says

Are you telling me that you have actually seen HER, Albert asks

She was sitting in the same chair that you are in right now, Rupert says and she said that she wants to see the both of you before the end of the day today

Why did you lie to Dark, Albert asks if you had just been honest with Dark we wouldn't be in the trouble that we are now in

Don't blame me, Stella says I was just doing what Rupert said

Do you think that Sabrina is going to care, Albert asks

She is out of Wintergreen Hall, Stella says as she gets up,We need to go to the Pastel Pastry Cafe to meet up with Dark and they leave the room

Pastel Pastry Cafe

I don't see Dark, Stella says

Sit down, Sabrina says as she walks up to the table

What are you doing here, Stella asks,we are waiting

How dare you lie to Dark about Lily wanting to adopt her or Linda when she knows damn well that Lily was living in France at the time, Sabrina asks

I was trying to find a reason for what was going on, Stella says

Why did you allow your wife to break into Dark's home yesterday, Sabrina asks

I wasn't aware that she did that, Albert says

Are you aware that a person was murdered, Sabrina asks

Yes, Albert says I don't know who he was but

Why don't you ask your wife,Amber says as she walks up to the table

Stella, what are they talking about, Albert asks

I knew the man who was killed,he had some information on the Frost family and since I am listed as a next of kin he wanted to talk to me before he sent a letter to Dark, Stella says

Why did you ransack her house, Sabrina asks

I was trying to find the letter and keep her busy until we could find a way to get the Frost family to back off, Stella says

You are aware of the fact that you are probably on camera breaking into Dark's home,Amber says which means that you can be arrested

Federal Building Communication room

Slone,Dark says I have another name for you to run actually two names

What are the names, Slone asks

Stella Dupree and Lily Dupree,Dark says

Who are they, Mason asks

Stella is my uncle's wife and Lily was married to Rupert but I want you to run their names under their maiden name,Dark says

Okay, Slone says as he enters the information into the datebase

Holy shit, Mason says as he sees the information

Dark, you might want to have a seat, Slone says as he shows her the information


	11. Chapter 11

Well,Dark says I wasn't expecting that

If this is true then the Frost family is going to be pissed, Mason says

Why is it under the name Lily Dupree and not Lily Frost,Slone says

I wonder if the letter I received from Fletcher has anything to do with this,Dark says

Where's the letter, Mason asks

In my office,Dark says as she stands up,let's go read it

Dark's Office

Here we are,Dark says as she picks up the letter

Dear Melinda, I don't know if you will remember me but I was doing research for my boyfriend's family tree and I discovered something that involves your parents and Lily Frost,I don't know how to tell you this but Lily killed her child.I have inclosed the records of the baby girls death. Your friend Fletcher Grady

It says here that Lily had a baby at the age of nineteen and the baby died under mysterious circumstances,Dark says

Wait a minute, Mason says, she was admitted to the mental hospital a few days after the baby died

We really need to talk to either a member of the Frost family,or something, Slone says

Mason I want you to run the name Ashley Frost though our datebase and Slone I want you to go to the Grateful heart cemetery and get the record of Ashley's baby's name and the day he died,Dark says I will be in the archives

Archives Office

Hello Dark, Higgins says what can I do for you

I need some information about a car accident that happened on June 17,1995, Dark says

Do you have a name for me, Higgins ask

Marcus Frost,Dark replies

Does Rupert know that you are asking for the information, Higgins ask

Thomas,Dark says we both know that I am in charge not Rupert and I want that information right now

Okay, Higgins says, you didn't have to use my first name,that's odd

What's odd,Dark says

You said that Marcus Frost died in a car accident, but the records say he was shot twice, Higgins says

Who did his autopsy,Dark asks

The Medical Examiner before Megan, Higgins says

I want that file and I need to make a phone call,Dark says

Here's the file, Higgins says as he hands it to Dark

Pastel Pastry Cafe

I want you to return to France tonight Albert, Sabrina says, you are not allowed to lie to Dark like that anymore

We don't have a choice, Stella says, as she cries, you don't understand what is going on right now

I don't think you understand the consequences of your actions, Sabrina replies,Dark just like her mom Celeste hates a liar, and you know full well that you both rely on her to allow you to work for her, and she can fire you anytime she wants

I didn't lie to her, Albert says I really don't know what is going on

Your wife's sister caused alot of problems and not once did she have to solve them and they are now spilling over to our family, Sabrina says,fix this mess right now

Yes ma'am, Albert says as he gives Sabrina a hug and a kiss on the cheek

I am going back to Wintergreen Hall, Sabrina says and if I hear that you caused my grandchild anymore trouble I will personally remove ever strand of your fake blonde hair,Do you understand me

Yes ma'am, Stella says meekly

Good, Sabrina says,Amber drive me home, and they leave

Great, just great, Stella says as Albert takes out his phone, what are you doing

I am having the jet based up because I am going back to France right now, Albert says I don't go against Mom

She's not your mom, Stella says

Shut up and get packed we leave in an hour, Albert says as they leave the cafe


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Sonny,Dark says I need you, Danny and Joe to go to Fletcher Grady house

You got it Dark, Sonny says as he hangs up the phone

What's going on, Danny asks

Dark wants us to go to Fletcher Grady house, Sonny says

Let's go, Joe says

Fletcher Grady house

This is a nice neighborhood, Joe says as they walk into the house

Who the hell are you, Joe asks as Danny and Sonny pull their weapons

My name is Alexander Frost and this is my house with my husband Fletcher Grady

Are you aware that Fletcher Grady was killed a week and a half ago, Joe asks

No, Alexander says, I had to go to a family member funeral and I just got back from Texas, how did he die

He was shot, Sonny says

Oh my poor baby, Alexander cries

I have to ask you some questions, Danny says

Okay, Alexander says

When was the last time you saw Fletcher, Danny asks

Monday was a week ago, Alexander says,we got up shared a shower and breakfast,had sex and then I left to go to the airport

How did you get to the airport, Sonny asks

I called a taxi, Alexander says

Hey Dark, Joe says there is one Alexander Frost here

Ask him to come to the office,Dark says as she hangs up

We need you to come with us to talk to our boss, Joe says as they leave the house

Federal Building Dark's Office

Dark, this is Alexander Frost, Joe says as they walk in the door

Hello Alex,Dark says as she turns her chair around

Melinda,Alex says I wasn't expecting to see you again

I have to ask you a question,Dark says

Sure,Alex says

What does for money you betrayed the family, death is my vengeance and you work for her, get her to agree the family will be watching,Dark says

OMG, not that stupid shit again,Alex says

What does it mean, Danny asks

It was a code to get money from my grandpa,Alex says

Who's your grandpa, Sonny asks

His grandpa is Victor Frost,Dark says, Marcus Frost only brother

My uncle Marcus was killed in a car accident,Alex says

I hate to tell you this but your uncle was shot twice,Dark says

I know that you have to look at the pieces of a puzzle but I just want you to find out who killed Fletcher,Alex says

I have every intention of doing just that,Dark says as she walks Alex out of the office

What does your gut say, Joe asks when Dark returns

Lily had a little girl when she was nineteen and the baby died and she went into the mental hospital a few days later,Dark says

Her ex husband was murdered, Slone says and she very quickly got remarried

Did you go to meet with Stella, Danny asks

Hell no,Dark says I was told to stay here and I did just that

Who is this Sabrina Glaslow that I have been hearing about, Sonny asks

She's my grandma,Dark says she doesn't leave Wintergreen Hall much and she gets really mad when she has to

I wonder what she did, Joe says

According to Amber she told Albert to get back to France,Dark says

Will he go back to France, Danny asks

He doesn't disobey Sabrina,Dark says as Rydar walks into the room

Hey Dark,Rydar says I need you to see this

What is it,Dark says

The baby boy didn't die from sids,Rydar says he was kidnapped by Lily and she gave him to someone else and when he was found he was in bad shape, the baby died from lack of food

She killed him too,Dark says

Yes,Rydar says

I will be in communication with Mason,Dark says as she walks out


	13. Chapter 13

Federal Building Dark's Office

Danny,Dark says I need you to get Sonny and Joe and  
go respectful ask Victor Frost to come in for questioning

Where does he live,Danny asks

He lives in the Winslow Palace and hotel, room 718,Dark replies

Yep,Danny says as he leaves the room

Hey Dark, Slone says, I need you back in communication

Yep,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Communication Center

We ran Ashley Frost though our datebase and I found something that doesn't make any sense, Slone says,we all thought that she was dead but according to this she is alive and well

If she is still alive then who is buried in her grave,Dark asks

Family records from the cemetery says that the grave is that of Amanda Frost, Slone says

Run her name though our datebase,Dark says

I already did, Slone says, she apparently was Ashley's faternal twin sister.

When were they born,Dark asks

June ,24 ,1947, Slone says as he looks at the information

Linda and I were born on the same day just different years,Dark says, I want you to go with me to the MEs office

Is everything okay, Slone asks

I have a question about Marcus Frost, Dark says as she walks out of the office

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says as they walk in the door, what can I do for you

The former MEs,did you get to keep his records in regards to autopsy,Dark asks

Yes, Megan says he only kept one file

I have a warrant to get the file on Marcus Frost,Dark says as she gives Megan the warrant

Why do you have this, Megan asks as she digs out the file

To cover you when the family has a fit because you gave me the file,Dark says as she takes the file

Okay, Megan says with a smile I appreciate you taking the time to cover me

No problem,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says this is Mr.Victor Frost

Hello Victor, Dark says as she shakes his hand

May I inquire as to why I was asked to come here, Victor asks

You work with her, get her to agree ,the family will be watching, Dark says, for money you betrayed the family, death is my vengeance

Where the hell did you hear that, Victor asks

Rupert Gilman was sent a pictureof a pregnant Lily Frost and inclosed with the picture was a note that said you work for her, get her to agree the family will be watching and last week when Rupert was shot the man who shot him said for money you betrayed the family, death is my vengeance,Dark replies

Are you telling me that Rupert Gilman was shot, Victor asks

Yes,Dark says and I would like to know if the person who shot him is the same one who killed Fletcher Grady

Are you telling me that Fletcher is dead, Victor asks

He was shot,Dark says

I guess we should talk, Victor says as he sits back in his chair

Start talking,Dark says

As you probably know my brother Marcus Frost was murdered and because of a scandal involving his wife we decided it would be better to say that he was in a car accident instead of being murdered, Victor says, I was against it because the police would have to investigate and they charge an innocent person who didn't do anything wrong

You had the evidence vanish so he wouldn't go to prison for a crime he didn't commit,Dark says

Yes I did, Victor says, I also decided to have an investigation into the death of my niece Amanda Frost and I discovered that she was poisoned.

What does this have to do with Rupert Gilman, Dark asks

Rupert was my lawyer and best friend, Victor says, as such I asked him to help me get my sister in law out of the country, so he married her so she could live in France

Why did you want to get Lily out of the country, Joe asks

To protect my family, Victor says

Lily has been dead for almost fifteen years,Dark says so why is all this happening now

To be blunt, You, Victor says

What do I have to do with any of this,Dark asks

Your wealthy, Victor says and before you were born a deal was made that Lily's family would pay us back for the lost of our money treating her

I hate to break it to you but Lily's family is broke,Dark says, Stella and Albert work for me and live in one of my apartment.

Isn't Albert a Glaslow, Victor asks

He is but he isn't wealthy,Dark says

Then we have a serious problem, Victor says because the payment is due and Rupert Gilman can't get another extension for her sister


	14. Chapter 14

St. Victor's hospital Rupert Gilman room

Dark, Rupert says as he wakes up from a nap, what are you doing here

Payment is due and you can't get another extension,Dark says

You need to stay out of it, Rupert says

Stella and Robert Blackstone entered my house and ransacked my living room,Dark says after she and you lied to me

You need to understand that what is going on has nothing to do with you, Rupert says

According to Victor Frost it has everything to do with me, Dark replies

When did you talk to Victor, Rupert asks

About an hour and a half ago,Dark says, he wasn't happy to find out that you have been shot and that Fletcher Grady was killed

How much do you know, Rupert asks

I know that Lily was having server mental health issues and she caused her babies to die,Dark says

She was suffering with mental depression, Rupert says

What was the scandal involving her that prevented a proper investigation into the murder of Marcus Frost,Dark says

Dark please, let it go, Rupert begs

No,Dark says I will find out, you know that I will

The baby boy died due to neglect, Rupert says, Lily took the baby back from Ashley Frost even though she was stripped of her parental rights.

Did you know that she also was responsible for the death of her baby girl back when she was nineteen,Dark asks

Yes, Rupert says I was told of her history before we got married

Rupert,does Stella know that you can't get anymore extension for the payment that she promised would be paid, Dark asks

Yes, Rupert says, I told her almost a year and a half ago that she needed to find a way to get the money but she has no way to get the money because Sabrina Glaslow refused to give her a dime

She has always been extremely rude to Sabrina and I know that Albert calling Sabrina mom makes her mad,Dark says

I don't know what to do,Dark, I had hoped that it would be buried with Lily, Rupert says

Do you want me to pay the debt,Dark asks

No, absolutely not, Rupert says, Stella and I got into this mess and it's not fair to have you pay for it

You do know that Sabrina ordered Albert to go back to France earlier today and Stella went with him? Dark asks

No I didn't know that, Rupert says

I have two agents on your door and no they will not take any orders from you,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Hey Dark, Erin says as Dark walks up to the table

Hey Erin, Dark says as Linda joins them

You look like you are having a very bad day, Linda says

You can say that,Dark says, I have no suspectsin the murder of Fletcher Grady outside of Robert Blackstone and he was on camera ten miles away at the time of Fletcher's death

WOW, Erin says what about his spouse or an ex

His spouse was in a taxi on his way to the airport to go to Texas,Dark says and as for his ex's they all loved him and also have alibis

That sucks, Linda says as she sips her coffee

The reason we asked to speak with you is because we have a question for you regarding Henry's birthday, Erin says

When is his birthday,Dark asks

Next Saturday, Erin says and we were wondering if we could have his party in the garden at your house

Gardens,Dark says

I'm sorry, Erin says as she looks confusedly at Linda

Dark, Linda says are you okay

Yes,Dark replies, Sorry Erin I just realized something important,yes you can have it in my garden

Thank you, Erin says and we will take care of both the decorations and clean up

Okay, but do you have a backup plan in case it rains,Dark asks

I guess we would have it at his house, Erin says

How about Rockstone castle in Brooklyn,Dark says

We can't get reservations for that, Linda says

Sure you can,Dark says with a smile,Call Terry and tell him I said that I would let you use the castle for a party and if he wants to he can call me

Okay, Linda says

I have to go back to work,Dark says as she starts to leave, Erin don't forget that you return to work on the ninth

I will be there, Erin says as Dark walks out of the Cafe

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says is everything okay

I need you to come with me to the communication center,Dark says as she grabs both Danny and Sonny as they walk by

Communication Center

Hey Dark, Mason says, I heard that you spoke to Victor Frost

I did,Dark says I have a task for you guys

What do you need, Joe asks

I want , Joe, Sonny and Danny to go back to our victims house and take a picture of the garden, and then you three are to go to Wintergreen Hall and take a picture of the garden there in the meantime Slone is going to use the Lonestar satellite to take full pictures of both of those gardens plus the garden at Phoneix Rising,Dark says

Why do you want pictures of the gardens, Sonny asks confused

I have a hunch,Dark says as Connor walks into the room

What did you find out,Dark asks Connor as Danny, Joe and Sonny leave the room

I hate that back room, Connor says

What did you find,Dark asks again

Marcus was killed by the same gun that killed Fletcher Grady, Connor says

That clears Lily of the murder of Marcus Frost, Mason says

No it doesn't, Dark replies,same gun doesn't mean same killed

What do you mean by that, Mason asks

I still have a couple of guns that belonged to my parents,Dark replies

You do realize that the best suspect we have in the murder of Fletcher Grady has been ruled out, Mason says

I know, Dark says as she walks out of the room


	15. Chapter 15

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello my dear, Sabrina says as she walks into the office

Grandma, what brings you here,Dark asks

I asked the nice young men to bring me here after they took pictures of the gardens, Sabrina says I have a question for you

What's the question,Dark asks

Why didn't you call me when you found out that Rupert and Stella couldn't pay the debt, Sabrina asks

I just found out about it earlier today,Dark says, and I still don't have a suspect in the murder of Fletcher Grady

I remember him, Sabrina says he use to work for Rupert back in high school,

Wait a minute,Dark says, Rupert has no experience in investment banking

Investment banking, Sabrina says with a laugh, no my dear, Rupert was a lawyer and young Fletcher was his investigater

Fletcher wasn't a license investigater, Dark says he was in finances, which is what he majored in

Do you have access to court cases, Sabrina asks

Yes, Dark replies I can access any court case in the United States

If you need a suspect, look at the court case of Molly Hunter, Sabrina says as she stands up

Thank you grandma,Dark says as she hugs Sabrina

You are welcome my dear,be safe, Sabrina says as she walks out of the office

Hey Dark, Joe says, your grandma said that she wants Danny to drive her home and he will be back soon

That's okay,Dark says I will be in communication with Mason

Communication Center

Hey Mason,Dark says I need you to run a court case name

Okay Dark, Mason says as he prints off the garden pictures and hands them to Dark, what's the name

Molly Hunter,Dark says as she looks at the pictures

Let's see, Mason says, Molly Hunter age at the time of the court case 15 years old,court case information, she was a witness to a strong arm robbery at the First National Bank and Trust.

Was there any problems with the case,Dark asks

Yes, Mason says she was attacked while she was testifying against her older brother , Jason Hunter

Who is he,Dark asks

He was the one who shot the bank teller, Mason says

Does it say anything about who his lawyer was,Dark asks

Rupert Franklin Gilman is the lawyer on record, Mason says

Does our victim Fletcher Grady appear in that case,Dark asks

Yes , Mason says,he worked as a research assistant for Rupert Gilman

Who attacked Molly Hunter,Dark asks

Mark Landingham, Mason says he was a friend of Jason Hunter

Is he in prison, Dark asks

No, not anymore, Mason says he was released four months ago

Pull up his picture,Dark says I wonder if he shot Fletcher and Rupert

He was the one who shot Rupert, Mason says, he looks a lot like Robert Blackstone.

Roberts albi is solid,Dark says for both of the shooting

Should we cut him loose, Mason asks

No, Dark says I am pressing charges against him for his role in ransacking my living room

Okay Dark, Mason says

I am going to have a chat with Rupert,Dark says as she walks out of the room

St.Victors hospital Rupert Gilman room

Hello Dark, Rupert says I am being discharged today

Mark Landingham,Dark says

How do you know that name, Rupert asks

He was the one who shot you and he most likely killed Fletcher Grady,Dark says

Mark Landingham attacked Molly Hunter and almost killed her because she testified against her brother at my request, Rupert says she was hurt so bad that she can't walk

You have two different people after you,Dark says

I know, Rupert says

I will arrest Mark Landingham for the murder of Fletcher Grady and I will also like to know something from you

What is it, Rupert asks

Why does Fletcher Grady's garden match the garden at Wintergreen Hall and Phoneix Rising,Dark asks

I can't tell you that, Rupert says

Okay, Dark replies,I will just go talk to Sabrina

You need to leave it alone and just focus on justice for Fletcher Grady, Rupert says, you have to get evidence that Mark is the one who shot him

I plan to do just that,Dark says as she walks out of the room


	16. Chapter 16

Wintergreen Hall

Hello madam, the butler says as he enters the library,how may I help you

How long have you worked here, Sabrina asks

I have been working here for almost thirty five years, Gregory says

Have you ever noticed anything strange going on when my granddaughter Melinda would visit when Stella and Lily were also here, Sabrina asks

There was an incident that I can recall, Gregory says, Melinda was playing with her cousin/ sister in the garden and Lily sat out there and stared at Melinda and that very same night she tried to kidnap Melinda from her home

How old was Melinda at the time, Sabrina asks

She was eight years old, Gregory says

I want you to have Rupert Gilman, Stella Glaslow and Albert meet me at Dark's Office the day after tomorrow at 9 or else I will cut all funds to them, Sabrina says as she turns to the window

Very well madam, Gregory says as he leaves the room

Communication Center

Hey Dark, Mason says as he walks into the room, what are you doing

I am using the Lonestar satellite,Dark replies

You look pissed off, Mason says

I am very pissed off,Dark replies,it accured to me that something was very familiar about Fletcher Grady garden and the fact that I based my garden at Phoneix Rising on the gardens at Wintergreen Hall proved that he either was at Wintergreen Hall or someone showed him pictures of the garden

I didn't think that private homes allowed for the public to take pictures, Mason says

They don't,Dark says but Wintergreen Hall was where an attempted kidnapping took place back in 83

What do you mean an attempted kidnapping, Mason asks

When I was eight years old ,Lily tried to kidnap me and my mom beat her up in the garden at Wintergreen,Dark replies, since several members of the staff saw what Lily tried to do and called the police my mom wasn't charged with assult but Lily was charged with attempted kidnapping

Does your grandma know that she tried to kidnap you, Mason asks

Grandma was in France at the time,Dark replies

So why are you using the Lonestar satellite, Mason asks

Rupert made the comment that I needed to have proof that Mark Landingham killed Fletcher Grady,Dark says

Okay, Mason replies

Well,Dark says we know what time Fletcher died so I decided to see if we got the killer on camera

Did we, Mason asks

I don't know yet,Dark says there are over two thousand picture

We can actually just pull up the ones from the area where the murder took place, Mason says

Hey Dark, Danny says I need to talk to you

Ok,Dark says, Mason find me something

I will, Mason says as she leaves the room

Federal Building Dark's Office

What can I do for you Danny,Dark asks as she sits down

I have a question and I know that it's going to sound strange but hear me out, Danny says

Okay,Dark says ask your question

We know that the camera shows the person who shot Rupert Gilman, Danny says but could we focus the camera to where it shows us who the driver is

Why do you ask that question,Dark says

I received a call from a woman, Danny says and she said that more people would have to die for retribution

When did you get the call,Dark asks

The morning we found Fletcher Grady dead,Danny says I was going to tell you but we have not had a chance to talk

What is the phone number from the call you received,Dark asks

It was listed as private, Danny says as he shows Dark his phone

Let's go back to the communication center and see what the camera shows,Dark says as they leave the office

I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you sooner, Danny says as they walk into the communication center

It's ok,Dark says

Communication Center

Hey Dark, Danny, Mason says as he is pulling up multiple pictures

Can you pause what you are doing and pull up the camera from the night that Rupert was shot,Dark asks

Sure, Mason says as he pulls the camera up, what are we looking for

We know who shot Rupert because we can see him but I was wondering if we could see the person who is driving the car, Danny says

That's a great idea, Mason says as he focus just on the driver

What the hell, Danny says as he sees the picture of the driver

Is that who I think it is, Mason says

I don't believe it,Dark says

What do we do now, Danny asks


	17. Chapter 17

Why in the hell would she be the driver, Mason says

Could it be that she also blames Rupert for what happened to the baby boy and her sister,Danny asks

We need to find her,Dark says

I will see if she is still in the city, Mason says as he turns back to the computer screen

Danny you stay here with Mason and if he finds her you grab Connor and go arrest her,Dark says I will get Joe and Sonny to go pick Victor Frost up and bring him back here

What are you going to do Dark, Danny asks

I am going to go see my grandma,Dark says as she leaves the room

Wintergreen Hall

Grandma,Dark says I need to talk to you

Is everything okay my dear, Sabrina asks

No,Dark says as she sits down

What's wrong, Sabrina asks as she rings the bell for Gregory

You need anything madam, Gregory asks as he walks into the room

Bring us some coffee, Sabrina says as he leaves the room

Ashley Frost isn't dead,Dark says as Gregory returns with the coffee

Thank you Gregory, Dark says as he leaves the room

What do you mean that she isn't dead, Sabrina asks

Apparently like me Ashley has a twin sister named Amanda,Dark says and she was also killed just like Marcus Frost

Wait a minute, Sabrina says,if Ashley's sister was actually killed by Lily then there's no way to protect Rupert Gilman and Stella Glaslow

Can you please tell me why you don't like Stella,Dark asks

I don't like that you were raised by her after your parents died when she was so hateful towards your mom, Sabrina says

That's because my mom beat the hell out of Lily here in your garden,Dark says the same night that Lily tried to kidnap me

That happened here, Sabrina says

Yes,Dark replies we stayed here for the summer while you were in France

I wasn't told that it happened in MY home, Sabrina says

I thought that might be why you didn't like Stella,Dark says

Tomorrow morning at 9 both Stella and Albert are going to be meeting with you and I in your office, Sabrina says and I will be telling her in no small terms exactly what I think of her

Victor Frost is in charge of the Frost family, can he get the family to back off of Rupert since it was Victor's idea for Rupert to marry Lily,Dark asks

I wasn't aware that he did that, Sabrina says

He admitted to me that he did it to get her out of the country,Dark says

Why would he want to help her if she killed his niece, Sabrina asks

When did Lily marry Marcus Frost, Dark asks

Why do you want to know that, Sabrina asks

She lost two children, Dark says I wonder if she was married both times

I will look for the record book, Sabrina says and I will bring it with me tomorrow morning

Thank you, Dark says as she stands up to leave

Can I ask you something, Sabrina says

Of course,Dark says

What is the deal with Frank Reagan, Sabrina asks

Oh boy,Dark says, he has a tendency to want to have his son care more about solving cases instead of worrying about family like when Linda was lost on a trail with Erin and she was hurt,or like when Sean was in a car accident and needed brain surgery

Are you telling me that this Frank Reagan really puts cases over family, Sabrina asks

Yes, Dark says as a matter of fact that nice young man who drove you home yesterday is his son Danny who happens to be married to Linda my sister

I think that I will be having a small talk with Frank Reagan, Sabrina says

Have fun with that, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal Building Conference room

Hello Victor, Dark says as she walks into the room

Why am I being brought back here, Victor asks

I am considering charging you with obstruction of justice in the attempted murder of Rupert Gilman,Dark says

What are you talking about, Victor asks nervously

The camera shows that your daughter was the driver of the car in the shooting of Rupert,Dark says and I am certain that you knew damn well that she was involved

You must understand, Victor says, I

You think that because of your wealth that you are above the law,Dark says newsflash, your not

You should understand that I was trying to help my child, Victor says

Enjoy your stay in our cellblock,Dark says as Digger walks in and handcuffs Victor Frost and reads him his rights


	18. Chapter 18

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Danny says we got her

Good,Dark says, take her to the conference room and I will join you in a moment

You got it Dark,Danny says as he leaves the office

Federal Building Conference room

You have no right to arrest me or bring me here, Ashley Frost says angrily

Actually we do,Dark replies as she walks into the room

On what grounds, Ashley snaps

Attempted murder,Dark replies

What do you mean by attempted, Ashley sneers

Rupert Gilman is still very much alive,Dark says and since we have you on camera driving the car, you can be charged with the same crime as your boyfriend Mark Landingham

He deserved to die, Ashley says as she starts to cry

Let me guess,Dark says you blame him for the death of your sister Amanda

Lily Frost killed my sister and brother, Ashley says, she was allowed to get away with it because she had a mental break down after the birth of her daughter and she allowed the baby to starve to death

What does that have to do with you and your boyfriend trying to kill Rupert Gilman,Dark asks

Stella, Ashley says, she had promised to give our family the dowery we paid for her to marry into the family and then she said that she was broke

Stella is technically broke,Dark says

She's married into the Glaslow family, Ashley says, that family is loaded

No, Dark replies a member of that family is loaded, two actually

Stella and Sabrina, Ashley says stubbornly

Sabrina Glaslow is very wealthy due to her family, and the other person is Melinda Isobel Hawkins Glaslow,Dark replies,as for Stella, she works for her niece and lives in a house that her niece owns

She lied to us, Ashley says,we were lied to

Your uncle Victor was very much aware of that fact,Dark says since he was the one who asked Rupert Gilman to marry Lily and take her out of the country

Why would he do that, Ashley asks

You betrayed the family, death is my vengeance and you work for her, get her to agree the family will be watching,Dark says

I don't understand why you would know that, Ashley says

It's a code to get money from your uncle,Dark says

Not really, Ashley says,it became the family motto after Lily ran out from the debt

If Stella made the agreement to pay your family the debt then why did you shot Rupert,Dark asks

I don't think you understand, Ashley says we shot him so she would be scared and pay

You are going to have around ten years in prison to think about it,Dark says

No I am not, Ashley says I didn't pull the trigger

You were driving the car,Dark replies as Connor walks into the room

Dark, Connor says, your grandma,Aunt Stella and Amber and Uncle Albert and Rick are in the other room

That bitch is here, Ashley says I demand to see her

No,Dark says, you are going to put cellblock, take her to the cells Danny

What do you want me to tell them, Connor asks

I have something to do and I will be there in about two hours,Dark replies since it's only seven


	19. Chapter 19

Rupert Gilman house

Hello Dark, Rupert says tiredly

Ashley Frost and Mark Landingham have both been arrested for the attempt made on your life,Dark says as she sits down

I believe I told you to stay out of it, Rupert says

You did,Dark replies

So why didn't you? Rupert asks

How long have you known me,Dark asks

I met you when you were two, Rupert says

So in the forty four years that we have known each other have I ever done what you want,Dark asks

You haven't, Rupert replies with a smile

Tell me about the debt,Dark says I don't buy the whole dowery nonsense

Do you really want to know, Rupert says

Yes,Dark replies because I already know that you didn't want to marry Lily, Victor paid you to do so

Stella and Lily are from the lower class, Rupert says their mom refused to let them marry for love at least she refused to let Lily

I thought that Lily loved Marcus Frost,Dark says

No, Rupert says, she didn't love him and he was in love with someone else

Who was he in love with,Dark asks

Your Aunt Amber, Rupert says but she didn't like him or his family

Well Amber has always been smart,Dark says

Do you believe that Lily killed her children,Dark asks

Lily was forced into a marriage at eighteen and at nineteen she was giving birth to a baby, Rupert says she had nothing to do with the baby, the family hired someone else to take care of the child

If that's the case then why did Ashley say that she killed the children along with Marcus Frost and Amanda Frost,Dark asks

The night the baby girl died Lily wasn't even at the house, Rupert says she had been admitted to the Serenity garden sanitarium a month earlier

Who killed Marcus, Amanda and the two children,Dark asks

Victoria Frost, Rupert says as he starts to cry

Their own mother and grandmother,Dark says

Yes, Rupert says which is why I married Lily and took her to France

I have to go back to work,Dark says as she walks out of the house

Federal Building Conference room

Your late, Sabrina says as Dark walks into the room

Sorry Grandma,Dark says I just wanted to talk to Rupert about something that I found out

Rupert told you to stay out of it, Stella says you are just like your mom, stubborn

You need to shut up about Celeste, Sabrina says she was protecting her child

She put my sister in the hospital, Stella says

She deserved it,Dark replies but now I know why she actually tried to kidnap me

Why's that, Sabrina asks

Because of my resemblance to the baby girl she lost,Dark says,Lily was in the middle of a mental episode

Is this true Stella, Sabrina asks

Yes,Stella says as she starts to cry my baby sister had mental problems for most of her life except for when she was in France

The debt that is owed,Dark says what exactly did you promise to pay

I said that I would pay for her treatment when she was in the sanitarium, Stella says as soon as I could get the money

Unfortunately for her I refused to give her that amount, Sabrina says

Why did you refuse to pay for it and let her pay you back,Dark asks

We were broke until we got a small trust for taking care of you after your parents died, Albert says

I don't loan out money if I don't know the reason for it, Sabrina says

Why didn't you just tell her what you needed the money for,Dark asks

The day I asked her if I could borrow the money I overheard her tell her husband that she wasn't going to give money to pay for a person who is crazy, Stella says as Sabrina starts to laugh

Why are you laughing mom, Albert asks

Oh my dear, Sabrina says you overheard a small part of the conversation,if you had said that you were paying for your sister to get the mental help she needs I would have given you the money

But you said that you wouldn't give money to a crazy person, Stella says

I was referring to my husband's sister Emily, Sabrina says she wanted him to have me give her five hundred thousand dollars so she could buy a horse, the girl was allergic to animals and couldn't ride a horse to save her life,I told him that she was crazy and I was given money to pay for a crazy person's fantasy

I didn't listen to that part, Stella says I have spent all this time hating you because I misheard what you said

I still don't know what you work for her, get her to agree the family will be watching actually means,Dark says

They wanted us to get you to agree to pay the debt, Albert says but I told them that you are not paying for it and they better leave you alone

I don't believe that you owe the debt,Dark says as a matter of fact I know you don't because I pulled the record from her stay in the Serenity garden sanitarium and it was paid for in full by, Celeste Hawkins

What!?? Stella says as she takes the paper that Dark hands her

Why would she pay for it after the way Lily acted towards you, Albert asks

Simple, Sabrina says, because it was the decent and right thing to do

Now that this case is solved we are going to a party tomorrow at my house,Dark says and I really want you to come grandma

I will be there at 1:00 Sabrina says, now have that nice young man take me home

I will drive you home myself Mom, Albert says as they leave the room

Is everything ok Dark, Connor asks

Bring Ashley, Victor and Mark to the conference room,Dark says

You got it Dark, Connor says with a grin


	20. Chapter 20

Federal Building Conference room

Why have you brought us here,Mark Landingham demands

Murder and attempted murder for you and attempted murder for Ashley,Dark says

Murder,Mark says, just who did I kill

Fletcher Grady,Dark says and I have the evidence to prove it

Stella owes us the debt, Ashley says Lily killed my siblings and niece and nephew.

Wrong,Dark says your siblings and niece and nephew were killed by Victoria Frost and I can also prove that

It doesn't change the fact that Stella owes us for her sister's treatment, Victor says

No she doesn't,Dark replies, you see I actually went to the Serenity garden sanitarium and they gave me the record of payment for her treatment

Like we said Stella owes us, Ashley says

Lily's treatment was paid for in full by Celeste Hawkins,Dark says so I will be adding the charge of extortion to both you and Mark Landingham two other charges and also against your uncle Victor,Dark says as Connor walks into the room with Danny and Joe to take the Frost back to lockup

Dark's house in the garden

WOW, Erin says as she looks around the garden, How do you get the flowers to bloom like that

Springtime,Dark says as she walks outside of the house, the entire field behind you is covered in flowers

What time is Henry coming,Danny asks as he and Linda walk up to the garden

He's already here,Dark says

How can we keep it a surprise party if he's already here, Joe asks as he and Jamie walk up

He's inside the house with my grandma and they are perusing my library,Dark says as she blows up the last ballin

It's a beautiful day, Stella says as she and Albert walk up and place a wrapped gift on the table

Dark ,Danny says, did you take her skillet away from her

Don't worry, Stella says I have to behave today because Sabrina is here too

Who's Sabrina, Frank asks as Henry and Sabrina walk out of the house

Surprise, Everyone shouts 

Sabrina is a person who you really don't want mad at you, Stella says as she walks over to Dark

Thank you all,Henry says as he is presented with food and drinks

Hey Dark, Sabrina says who is that guy talking to Albert

That Frank Reagan,Dark says, he's Danny's dad

Is he the same one that I have heard about, Sabrina asks

Yes ma'am,Dark says as she catches Linda's eye, please excuse me

Of course my dear, Sabrina says

Is everything ok, Linda asks softly

Umm I am not sure,Dark says apparently my grandma has heard something about Frank so she asked me about him and I told her some of the things that he has done

Do you think that she will say anything to Dad, Erin asks

It depends on if he pissed her off,Dark says as Henry walks over to them

Dark, your grandma is a delightful woman, Henry says as he looks over at where Sabrina is

Oh no,Dark says as Sabrina walks over towards Frank

What's wrong, Danny asks

I have seen that look before,Dark says

Really, Joe asks when

The day she got over seven people fired in the middle of a super social luncheon,Dark says, this is going to be epic

Excuse me Albert, Sabrina says but I don't believe that I have met this man that you are talking to

Sorry Mom, Albert says, this is Frank Reagan, Police Commissioner of the city of New York

Really, Sabrina says as Frank shakes her hand

Sabrina grabs Frank's wrist and flips him to the ground

I have heard a lot about you, Sabrina says, you treated your sweet handsome son like dirt, and he is married to Linda who is the sister of MY beautiful granddaughter,I don't like that

Mrs.Glaslow, Frank says as he pushes himself back up,I can assure you that I have learned my lesson

I highly doubt that, Stella says

Why would you doubt that, Sabrina asks as Dark and Henry sip a glass of whiskey

He's been known to learn his lesson and then a few weeks later forget what he learned, Henry says with a smirk

Pop,Frank says why would you say that

Sabrina smacks Frank upside his head with her purse

Young man don't speak to your elders like that again,Do you understand me, Sabrina says as everyone else is laughing

Hey Henry,Dark says as the party is winding down you need to open your gifts

Here Gramps, Danny says this is from my family

Thank you Linda, Henry says as he holds up a bottle of scotch

This is from me and Nikki, Erin says as he opens up a new sweater

Jamie and I got you some new cooking pots and pans, Joe says as Henry opens them up

Dark said that you like scotch so Albert and I got you a bottle of scotch, Stella says as he opens the gift up

I believe that is all of them, Frank says as he gives Henry a gift from him

What's this, Henry asks as he opens up a box of Irish chocolates

Dark, you didn't give Henry anything, Stella asks

Dark has given me more than I could ever have asked her to, Henry says,my beautiful granddaughters are here today because of her

I actually did get you a gift,Dark says as Mary and Tom Maloney walk up

Hey Pop,Mary says as she hugs Henry

I don't understand, Henry says

Your present from me is a vacation with your daughter and her husband for two weeks in Italy,Dark says

You didn't have to do that, Henry says with tears in his eyes

I know,Dark says as she hugs Henry

Why did you do that, Sabrina asks

Because I live in the shadow of family,Dark says,I know that you would have done the same

Yes, Sabrina says as she hugs Dark and Stella

At that moment Beauwolf runs out of the house and jumps up at Sabrina

You are without any doubt the most beautiful dog I have every seen, Sabrina says to Beauwolf

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark

Behave yourself,Dark says as she is petting Beauwolf, I will let you watch the game in a few hours

Game, Sean says

The Rangers are playing,Dark says and I intend to watch the game

I have to get back home, Sabrina says as she hugs Dark again

I will drive you home Mom, Albert says as he and Stella hug Dark and Linda

After everything is cleaned up and the Reagan's leave

Beauwolf,Dark says as much as I love my family I really love this time with just you

Beauwolf lifts his head and licks Dark's face

You still need a bath, and a breath mint,Dark says as she pets her beloved doggie


End file.
